Number 143
by olivialovesyoujerome
Summary: "Number 143 please come on the stage!" the announcer cheered into the mic  Olivia meets some cute people;
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new story for you! It might not be good, I hope you like it! **

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry's POV <span>**

"Harry! It's time to get up! Let's go we get to meet a lucky fan today!" Louis yelled, jumping on me.

"I'm up Lou! Get off me!" I grunted in my morning voice.

He got off and I went to take a shower. Letting the warm water run down my back I closed my eyes...I have a feeling I would like this fan...

Turning off the water, I got out dried off, and put some clothes on. I dried my hair, the apperantky girls swoon over...

I was wearing jeans, a white and red Jack Wills jumper, and white Nike shoes.

I walked out into our living room flat, and everyone was waiting, ready to leave to meet some fans!

"Guys ready to go?" Liam asked.

We all nodded.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the mall, where we were signing autographs, and meeting a couple of lucky fans.<p>

"Ok, you boys sit at this table and we will send some fans up for pictures and autographs, we passed out tickets and if you call the number from this paper, this fan gets to meet you guy. Alright?" our manager said to us.

We all nodded.

"Get ready boys!" the announcer said smiling.

"Alright! Who's rest to meet one direction!" the announcer, his name was Ryan yelled.

The fans screamed.

"Good here they are, signing autographs. 3 lucky fans get to meet them, the tickets I gave all of you guys, when and if we call your number, come up on the stage." he cheered.

I saw a girl about my age looking at me, when I looked back at her she blushed looking down...she looked up again and I mouthed to her "What number are you?" the fans were busy cheering and screaming to notice me or her.

She used her hands to show the number. 143

I smiled and nodded.

We got through all the fans taking pictures, and signing autographs.

"You guys ready? It's number time!" Ryan cheered into the mic.

"Ok boys say a number off the list." he said handing me the clip bored.

"143" I whispered in Ryan's ear.

"Ok, number 143 come on up here!" he said into the mic. The mystery girl smiling at me walked up here. She was so calm, but probably freaking out on the inside.

"Ok! Lucky girl what's your name?" Ryan asked.

"Olivia." she said.

That name was cute and I liked it.

"Cool! So Olivia you can just stand by Harry here, and wait till we're done.

She walked over to stand by me.

"Hi, Harry styles." I said holding out my hand, she shook it.

"Olivia crouch." she smiled, and I shook her hand.

Ryan called more fans, we met them, and took some pictures. Then they left.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Olivia's POV <span>**

The announcer called more fans, the boys took pictures, and stuff. The fans all had to leave but apperantky Harry asked the security guard to let me stay. I sent a quick text to my friend Avery saying I'll see you tommorow, lunch? I have something to tell you.

"Hey Olivia would you like to stay a little longer?" Niall asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

We talked about the most random things! Spoons, cats, carrots, and I told them this one time my friend Avery and I saw someone who looked like Liam, but it wasn't him and so he had a restraining order put against us...fun times.

They laughed and I laughed I love Harry's laugh! And his eyes! Oh I love them.

"Hey Olivia! Can I see your phone?" Harry suddenly asked.

I handed him my iPhone 4 phone, with a purple Jack Wills cover.

"Cool cover!" Louis smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

Harry handed me back my phone, then his phone beeped.

"Hope you don't mind..I addded my number to your phone, then sent a text so I could get your number, I also added the boy's number to your contacts too." he smiled.

"You could've just asked me for my number." I said blushing slightly. I just got all of One Direction's numbers!

It was 10:00 pm, and I was tired, best day ever! I yawned.

"Tired?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I usually stay up longer." I said.

Harry pulled me closer to him.

"Hey I need a ride home...do you think you cou-" Louis cut me off.

"Of course we'll give you a rude" he smiled.

I told him my address, and we all walked to Louis' car I sat in between Harry and Liam.

This is the best day ever.

We arrived at my house, I hugged the boys, and told them I'd see them tommorow.

Harry walked over to me, whilst the boys went to the car. He smiled.

"Se ya later mister curls?" I said smiling.

He nodded.

"Definatky" he smiled. Hugging me one more time he drove away I walked into my flat with a big grin on my face...

* * *

><p><strong>New story please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Number 143 :) **

**Hope you like it! **

**A couple of new characters are being added. **

**Right I know it said I texted Avery in the last chapter but forget that she lives with me.**

**I also deleted Pink Frosting...so if you liked that sorry but I didn't get any reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Olivia's POV<span>**

I walked into Avery, Neha and I's flat with a big grin on my face Avery and Neha were standing by the door.

"So how was it meeting one direction?" they asked.

Neha and Avery were huge One Direction fans. I think Avery would be perfect for Liam, whilst Neha would be perfect for Zayn or Niall.

"My smile explains it all.." I said.

They looked at me.

"I got their numbers! Harry styles took my phone and actually put his number in it! And we're going to lunch with them tommorow!" I squealed.

We all started jumping up and down.

"Ok big day tommorow so bed now!" I said. I was the mature one of the group.

We all went to our rooms. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Harry.

_From: Harry likes you #143: wazzup? Lunch tommorow? You can bring your friends:)_

I smiled, and replyed.

**To: Harry likes you #143: nothing, about to sleep. Yeah I'd love lunch, and I will!:) bring the boys please:) night Xx**

I hit send and fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>-Next day, Harry's POV at Nandos-<strong>

Once we got to Nandos, I saw Olivia and 4 of her friends. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey 143! What's up." I asked.

"Nothing much Mr. Curls." she said smiling, I sat down next to her.

"These are my friends Avery, Neha, Danielle, and Dalia." she said smiling.

Her friends were to busy to say hi, because they were each talking to one of the boys.

"So how long have you lived in London?" I asked.

"About 2 years now.." she said.

"Really? Cool so do you have a job?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm a writer, and I have a part time job at Jack Wills." she said, her eyes twinkling when she said she was a writer.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time lapse 3 months-Olivia's POV <strong>

Its been 3 months now...a lot has happened. Liam and Avery are dating as is Dalia and Zayn, Louis and Danielle, and Niall and Neha.

As for Harry and I, I guess you could say we're dating...i mean I want to date him! It's my dream, but I don't know.

Right now I was at work, with a very snippy costomer.

"Mam, if you want the hoodie for half off then you have to buy another one." I said getting very annoyed.

The lady just payed and left.

I huffed.

A bother person came up to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to jack wills, will this be all today?" I asked, with a smile of course.

"Yeah, that's all" A voice said, that I immediately recognized.

I looked up.

"Harry! What's up?" I said, he brightens my day anytime.

He smiled, "Nothing...just visiting my favorite person ever!"

I blushed.

"When do you get off 143?" he said, using my nickname.

"Uhh." I looked at my watch, "Now...why?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out" he smiled, "What your wearing is fine, so let's go." he said.

I looked at my boss, she had a big smile on her face, yeah! I'm going out with Harry flipping styles! What now!

I smiled, and grabbed Harry's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hoped you like this chapter! Review! Thanks bye Xx<strong>


End file.
